YuGiOh! Does Beauty and the Beast
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: My favorite movie is being parodied by the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast. Silentshipping. PSYCH! Azureshipping.
1. Tea

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young teen lived in a shining mansion. Although he had everything his heart desired, the teen was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. _

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-man came to the mansion, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his glowing third-eye, the teen sneered at the gift, and turned the old man away. But he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed him again, the old man's eye shone brightly to reveal a crimson-eyed gaming king. The teen tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as a penalty-game, he transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his mansion, with a magic necklace as his only window to the outside world. The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his eighteenth year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn…to love…a beast?_

Once bright, sunny morning, Tea Gardner came out of her house with a book in her hand, and walked into town.

"Domino

It's a bustling city.

Not a day

Like the one before.

Domino,

Full of busy people

Waking up

To

Say…" she sang.

"Hello!" sang the neighborhood.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"There goes Duke Devlin with his games like always

The same old dice to roll and play.

Not a morning's been the same

Since the morning that we came

To this metropolitan…"

"Good morning, Tea," said Duke.

"Good morning, Duke," she answered.

"Where're you off to?" he asked.

"The bookshop," Tea said. "I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and--"

"That's nice," Duke interrupted her. "Hey pal!" he yelled to one of his employees. "The dice! Hurry up!"

"Look, there she goes, that girl is strange, no question!" sang some other people.

"Obsessed with friendship, won't you say?

Never talks of an' thing else

Makes you wonder 'bout her health

No denying she's a funny girl, that Tea!"

"Hello!"

"Good day!"

"How is your family?" sang various people.

"Hello!"

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?" asked some others.

"I need five eggs!" cried Espa Roba, desperate to feed his little brothers.

"That's too expensive," said the grocer.

"There must be more than this big city life!" sang Tea as she entered the bookshop.

"Ah, Tea," said the owner.

"Good morning," she said. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," said Tea. "Have you got anything new?"

"Ho, ho, not since yesterday!" chuckled the owner.

"That's alright. I'll borrow…this one!" said Tea, grabbing a book from the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" said the owner.

"Well, it's my favorite!" Tea explained. "Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours," said the owner, giving it to her.

"But, sir…"

"I insist!"

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Tea left the bookshop, and the people of the neighborhood kept right on singing about her.

"Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar.

I wonder if she feels OK.

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Tea."

"Oh, isn't this amazing?" sang Tea.

"It's my favorite part because

You'll see…

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him

'til chapter three!" She walked off and people kept singing.

"Well, it's no wonder that her name sounds pretty.

She looks beautiful every day."

"But behind that fair façade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us

Who's different from the rest of us is Tea!"

Meanwhile, Johnny Steps, a brilliant dancer and champion of DDR, had just reached the high score in the arcade. His little sidekick, Weevil Underwood, was singing his praises.

"Wow, you didn't miss a step, Johnny!" he said. "Ha, you're the greatest dancer in the whole world!"

"I know," Johnny agreed, arrogantly.

"No dancer alive stands a chance against you, ha, ha, ha! And no girl for that matter!"

"It's true, Weevil," said Johnny. "And I've got my sights set on that one!" And he pointed down the street at Tea. Johnny had a thing for Tea; she was the only one who had ever beaten him at DDR, and he felt that if he couldn't beat her, he'd make HER join HIM!

"What, the New York dreamer?" asked Weevil, implying that Tea dreamed of studying ballet in New York someday, which she did.

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to date," said Johnny.

"But she's--"

"The most talented girl in town!"

"I know, but--" Weevil argued.

"THAT makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?" Johnny asked, grabbing Weevil by the collar and getting in his face.

"W-well of course, I mean you do-- I mean--" Weevil stuttered. Soon, Johnny dropped him and started singing.

"Right from the moment when I met, danced with her

I knew she was it right away.

Here in town there's only she

Who can dance as wall as me

So I'm making plans to woo and date Tea!" As he walked by, Johnny's fangirls began to sing.

"Look there

He goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Johnny Steps,

Wow

Oh, he's so cute.

Be still

My heart

I'm hardly breathing!

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

Johnny continued to pursue Tea through the crowds of singing people, as she walked on home while reading her book.

"There must be more than this big city in this world…!" sang Tea.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Tea MY GIRL!" sang Johnny.

"Look, there she goes, that girl is strange, but special!

A most peculiar, pretty dame

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

Though she really is a funny girl

A beauty, but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl…

THAT TEA!" It took Tea until then to realize that the whole town was singing about her. She turned around, but when she did, everyone stopped. She went back to her book when Johnny hopped right in front of her.

"Hello, Tea," he said.

"Konnichiwa, Johnny," she answered. Suddenly, he rudely snatched her book away. "Johnny, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this?" asked Johnny in bewilderment. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination," Tea explained.

"Tea, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things…like me." Johnny's fangirls sighed. "The whole town's talking about it; it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and…_thinking…"_

"Johnny, you are positively primeval," said Tea.

"Why, thank you, Tea!" said Johnny, too dense to know when he'd been insulted. "What do you say we head down to the arcade and take a look at my high scores?"

"Maybe some other time…" said Tea.

"What's wrong with her?" asked one fangirl.

"She's crazy!" added another.

"He's gorgeous!" finished the third.

"Please, Johnny, I can't. I have to go help Mr. Mutou. Goodbye."

"Nya ha, ha!" laughed Weevil. "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Johnny laughed.

"Don't talk about Yugi's grandfather that way!" said Tea.

"Yeah, don't talk about Yugi's grandfather that way!" Johnny said, bopping Weevil on the head.

"Mr. Mutou is not crazy! He's a genius!" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from the game shop. Smoke started billowing out of the basement windows. Johnny and Weevil just laughed some more as Tea ran to see what the problem was.

Mr. Mutou was an inventor of sorts, and he had been trying to create a machine that could shuffle many Duel Monsters decks at once. So far his efforts had been for naught, since the machine kept blowing up.

Tea made her way into the basement, where she heard Mr. Mutou coughing. "Mr. Mutou?" she called.

"How on Earth did that happen?" Mr. Mutou asked. "Doggone it!"

"Are you alright, Mr. Mutou?" she asked.

"I, I'm about ready to give up on this…hunk of junk!" he grumbled, kicking the machine.

"You always say that," Tea said with a smile.

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow," said Tea.

"Hmph!"

"And become a world-famous inventor!"

"You really believe that?" asked Mr. Mutou.

"I always have," Tea said kindly.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" asked Mr. Mutou. "I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Hand me that, that, that dull-rigged clincher, there." Tea handed him the tool he needed. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," said Tea. "Mr. Mutou…do you think I'm odd?"

"A friend of my Yugi…odd?" scoffed Mr. Mutou. "Huh! Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Tea. "It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here…there's no one I can really relate to."

"What about that…that Johnny? You and he both like dancing."

"He likes dancing alright," said Tea. "Almost as much as he likes himself, and…oh, Mr. Mutou, he's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry. 'Cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for Yugi and me, and you're like family…now, let's give it a try!" Mr. Mutou pulled the lever, and the machine started working. It really shuffled cards and presented them in neat decks.

"It works!" said Tea.

"It does?" asked Mr. Mutou. "It does!"

"You did it. You really did it!" Tea exclaimed.

"Call Tristan, for me, Tea. I'M OFF TO THE FAIR!" Yelled Mr. Mutou (he was then smacked in the face with a deck).

Tristan had a motorcycle, and he hooked up Mr. Mutou's invention to the back of it, Mr. Mutou climbed onto the bike behind Tristan, and they rode off to the fair.

"Goodbye, guys! Good luck!" called Tea as she waved.

"Goodbye, Tea!" called Mr. Mutou. "Take care while I'm gone!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01


	2. The Beast's Mansion

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 02: The Beast's Mansion**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Tristan and Mr. Mutou followed the same path all day. When they got to a dark and creepy forest, Mr. Mutou began to get skeptical.

"_We should be there by now," _he muttered. "_Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken the…oh wait a minute…"_ Tristan shined his headlight up at a sign, but the writing had been all worn away. Tristan tried to steer the motorcycle down a wide and open path. "No, let's go this way," said Mr. Mutou, pointing down a narrow and dark path. Tristan looked, but decided to go his way. "Come on, Tristan, it's a shortcut!" argued Mr. Mutou. "We'll be there in no time."

The slow drive down the path was eerie. Leaves blew through the sky, and out of the corner of his eye, Tristan saw something run past. He jerked his head up at the howl of a Silver Fang.

"This can't be right!" grumbled Mr. Mutou, looking at the map. "Where have you taken us, Tristan? We'd better turn around…" But Tristan, in his fear, was already backing up. "Whoa, boy," said Mr. Mutou. "Steady…" Soon, Tristan backed up into a tree, startling a flock of Dark Bats, that freaked out and flew all around. "Oh! Oh, look out!" cried Mr. Mutou. Tristan went crazy and started driving, and almost drove off the edge of a cliff!" "BACK UP! BACK UP! BACK UP!" Mr. Mutou yelled. "Good boy, good boy," he said as Tristan slowly but steadily backed up. But then they heard the howling of more Silver Fangs and Tristan got so spooked that he popped a wheelie, threw Mr. Mutou off the bike, and sped off into the night.

"_Tristan?" _Mr. Mutou called. But there was no answer. "Oh," he shuddered as he picked himself up. But then, the Silver Fangs appeared. He gasped and ran through the woods until he came to a pair of huge iron gates. He grabbed onto them and shook them, calling for help. "HELP! I-IS SOMEONE THERE? HELP!" Suddenly, the gates opened, and Mr. Mutou fell into the courtyard. "OH!" he cried, when he realized that one of the Silver Fangs had gotten a hold of his foot. He kicked and struggled until the wolf let go. Then, he got up (accidentally leaving his bandana behind) and gasped at the sight of the huge, gothic mansion before him.

He ran across the courtyard just as it began to rain, and knocked on the door, which seemed to open automatically. "_Hello…?"_ he called timidly. "_Hello?"_

"_Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods," _said a small voice.

"_Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away,"_ replied another.

"Is someone there?"

"_Not a word, Mokuba, not one word!" _muttered one of the voices.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my ride. And I need a place to stay for the night!" Mr. Mutou explained.

"Aw, Roland, have a heart," said what appeared to be a talking candelabra. It was really a child named Mokuba, who had been turned into a candelabra when the mansion had its spell cast over it.

"Shh!" hissed Roland, an official who had been turned into a clock. He put his hand over Mokuba's mouth, but Mokuba only used his candle of a hand to burn Roland's hand, causing him to let go. "Ah…ha…HA…OUCH!"

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here!" Mokuba was very cheerful and friendly.

"Who said that?" asked Mr. Mutou, picking Mokuba up, not realizing that it was he who had spoken.

"Over here," said Mokuba.

"Where?" Mokuba tapped Mr. Mutou on the head.

"Hello." Mr. Mutou gasped and dropped Mokuba. He had never seen a talking candelabra before! "Incredible!" he said.

"Well, now you've done it, Mokuba," said Roland, hopping down from the table. "Splendid. Just peachy. AAAHHH!" he cried as Mr. Mutou picked him up too.

"How is this accomplished?" he asked.

"Put me down! At once!" Roland fussed. Mr. Mutou began tickling his belly. "Stop that! Hee, hee, hee, hee! Stop that I say!" Mr. Mutou then opened up the back of Roland's head and began twisting the gears around. "Ow! Ahh…AHH…AGH!" Then, he opened up the front part and began fiddling with the pendulum. "Sir! Close that at once! Do you mind?"

"I, I beg your pardon, it's, it's just that I've never seen a talk-- talking…" Mr. Mutou stuttered and snorted. "ACHOO!"

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, Mister," said Mokuba. "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you," said Mr. Mutou. Upstairs, a dark figure was slinking around.

"No, no, no! You know what the master will do if he hears about this, I demand that you stop…right…there!" said Roland as he fell down the stairs. "Oh, no, no! Not the master's chair!" Sam, the dog-turned-footstool romped into the room playfully. "I am not seeing this! I am not seeing this!"

"Well, hello there, boy!" said Mr. Mutou. Sam put himself to use and propped himself up under Mr. Mutou's feet. Then, Noah, a human-turned-coat rack wrapped a blanket around Mr. Mutou. "What service!" he said.

"Alright, this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here--" but before Roland could finish, a cart ran him over, and on top of it were Arthur Hawkins, who had been turned into a teapot, and his granddaughter, Rebecca, who had been turned into a teacup.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?" he asked. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No!" came the muffled voice of Roland, who was still lying face-down on the floor. "No tea! NO TEA!"

Mr. Mutou took a sip from the cup. But he wasn't expecting it to talk!

"Heh, ha, ha, his mustache tickles, grandpa!" she giggled.

"Oh!" chuckled Mr. Mutou. "Hello!"

Suddenly, the doors to the room flew open, with such force that it nearly blew out the fire. Everyone in the room gasped and shuddered.

"Uh-oh…" said Rebecca. The master of the mansion, the Beast, growled and prowled down the steps into the room.

"_There's a stranger here…" _he said.

"Seto," said Mokuba. "Allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, so we…" but Seto only roared, almost extinguishing the fire that Mokuba produced.

"M-Master, I would like to take this moment to say…" Roland began. "I was against this from the start! It was all his fault! I tried to stop him. Would he listen to me? No, no…" but the Beast only roared again. Frightened, Roland cowered under the rug.

Mr. Mutou looked around, and came face to face with the most frightening creature he'd ever seen.

"_Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" _demanded the Beast.

"I, I was lost in the woods, and…"

"_You're not WELCOME HERE!"_

"I, I'm sorry," stuttered Mr. Mutou.

"_What're you staring at?"_

"N-nothing…"

"_So…you've come to stare at THE BEAST, HAVE YOU?!" _Seto snarled.

"Please! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" cried Mr. Mutou.

"_I'll give you a place to stay!" _said Seto, picking up the old man into his massive paws and carrying him away.

"No, please! Oh, NO!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02


	3. Tea's Sacrifice

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 03: Tea's Sacrifice

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

The next day, Johnny and Weevil will looking at Tea's house through the bushes. "Boy, Tea's going to get the surprise of her life, huh, Johnny?" said Weevil.

"Yep, this is her lucky day," said Johnny. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my couple-hood celebration. First I'd better go in there and…_ask out the girl!"_ At this joke, everyone laughed, accept the fangirls, who were crying because Johnny hadn't chosen them. "You, Weevil. Now, when Tea and I come out that door…"

"Oh, I know! I know! I strike up the band!" Weevil said excitedly. He immediately began conducting the band, until Johnny whammed a baritone onto his head.

"_Not yet!"_

"_Sorry!"_

Tea was inside, reading, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole, only to see the last person in the world she'd ever want to see: Johnny Steps. She opened the door and he came right in.

"Johnny," she said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Tea, there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't _love_ to be in your shoes. This is the day…hmm…" Johnny looked at himself in the mirror, licked his teeth, and resumed his speech. "This is the day your dreams come true!"

"What do you know about my dreams, Johnny?" asked Tea.

"Plenty! Here, picture this:" Johnny sat down and put his muddy booted feet up on the table. "A fancy dance studio apartment, my latest trophy's resting on the mantle," Johnny kicked off his boots, "And my little wife messaging my feet." Tea had to hold her nose to block the stench from his feet. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!"

"Dogs?"

"No, Tea!" said Johnny. "Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that."

"And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think…"

"YOU, Tea!"

"Johnny, I'm…speechless!" said Tea, faking enthusiasm. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be my girl," said Johnny. He had her backed up against the door, with his hands above her shoulders.

"I'm very sorry, Johnny, but, but…" Tea said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I just don't deserve you!" and she opened the door, causing Johnny to fall out of her house and into a mud puddle.

"WHOA!"

Weevil, like an idiot, struck up the band anyway. Tea tossed Johnny's muddy boots outside and slammed the door.

"So," said Weevil. "How'd it go?" Johnny angrily picked Weevil up by the collar and said,

"I'll have Tea for my girl. Make no mistake about that!" and slammed him down into the mud.

"Touchy!" said Weevil. A pig who sat next to him snorted in agreement.

Johnny wiped the mud from his face and stomped off, deeply ashamed and embarrassed.

Moments later, after everyone had left, Tea opened the door and peered outside.

"Is he gone?

Can you imagine? He asked me to be with him! Me! The girl of that boorish, brainless…

Miss Tea Steps

Can't you just see it?

Miss Tea Steps

His little wife.

No sir

Not me

I guarantee it

I want much more than this big city life!" Tea ran across her enormous back yard, and sang.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!

I want it more than I can tell.

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned…" Just then, Tristan drove up on his motorcycle. The invention was still attached to it, but Mr. Mutou was gone. "Tristan!" said Tea. "What are you doing here? Where's…where's Mr. Mutou? Where is he, Tristan? What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!" Unhitching the invention from Tristan's motorcycle, Tea climbed on behind Tristan, and they drove off to the mansion.

When they got there, the weather seemed to get gloomier. "What is this place?" asked a frightened Tea. Tristan was freaked out, too. He lost control of his bike for a moment, and started driving it and stopping it randomly. "Tristan, steady!" said Tea. "Steady." She gasped when she found Mr. Mutou's headband. "_Mr. Mutou…"_

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Roland was complaining to Mokuba.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!"

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Mokuba defended himself.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Tea as she entered the huge building. "Hello? Mr. Mutou? Mr. Mutou, are you here?"

In the kitchen, the cooking utensils and pots and pans were washing themselves. Rebecca hopped in and said,

"Grandpa, there's a girl in the mansion!"

"Now, Rebecca," said Arthur. "I'll not have you making up such wild stories!"

"Really, Grandpa, I saw her!"

"Not another word! Into the tub!" said Arthur, lifting Rebecca (with his nose/spout into the washtub).

"Ooh-la-la!" said the feather duster. "I saw a girl in the mansion!"

"See? I told ya!" said Rebecca.

Back to Roland and Mokuba, they were still arguing.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, _slack-jawed…!"_ Roland ranted.

"Mr. Mutou?" Tea called. Roland and Mokuba looked at each other in excitement.

"Did you see that?" asked Mokuba. The duo looked out into the hallway and saw Tea walking down it, searching for her friend. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl!" shouted Roland.

"Don't you see? She's the one!" said Mokuba. "The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" sputtered Roland as he took off after Mokuba.

"Mr. Mutou?" Tea asked again. This time she heard someone (it was really Roland and Mokuba) behind her. She opened a door that led to a winding staircase. "Mr. Mutou? Hello? Someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my friend, I--" She ascended the staircase, and came to a room full of cells. "That's funny…I'm sure there was someone…is anyone here?"

"Tea?"

"Mr. Mutou!" she cried. Tea grabbed a torch and rushed over to Mr. Mutou's cell.

"H-how did you find me?" he said, then coughed.

"Oh, your hands are like ice! I have to get you out of there!"

"Tea, I want you to leave this place!"

"Who's done this to you?" demanded Tea.

"No time to explain! You must go! Now!"

"I won't leave you!"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_ roared a voice. Someone whapped the torch out of Tea's hand and into a puddle, which doused the flame.

"RUN, TEA!" yelled Mr. Mutou.

"Who's there? Who are you?" asked a very frightened Tea.

"_The master of this estate, Seto Kaiba!"_ answered the figure.

"I've come for Mr. Mutou. Please, let him out," begged Tea. "Can't you see? He's sick!"

"_THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!" _

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!"

"_There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."_

"Oh, there must be some way I can…" Tea moaned. "Wait!" The figure looked up. "…take me instead!"

"_YOU!" _growled the figure. "_You would…take his place?"_

"Tea, no!" cried Mr. Mutou. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"IF I did," said Tea. "Would you let him go?"

"_Yes. But, you must promise to stay here forever."_

"…come into the light." So slowly, the figure came into the light. First, a hairy, animal-like foot. Then the pants-clad legs, then a furry, bear-like chest, then his face. He had a snout, and horns, and a lion's mane. Tea gasped at the sight. He was a beast.

"NO, TEA! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" yelled Mr. Mutou. Tea bravely got up and said to the Beast,

"You have my word."

"_DONE."_ Tea fell to her knees in despair.

"No, Tea, listen to me," said Mr. Mutou. "I'm old, I've lived my life!" The Beast began to drag him away.

"Wait," said Tea.

"Tea…"

"WAIT!"

Outside, the Beast put the old man into a coach to take him back into the city.

"No, please, spare the Gardner, please!" he begged.

"She's no longer your concern. Take him to the city!" ordered Seto.

"No! Let me out! Please let me out! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" cried Mr. Mutou as the coach carried him off. Tea, who was watching from the tower, cried and cried.

The Beast, who was making his way back up to the tower, was interrupted by Mokuba, his little brother.

"S-Seto?"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Since the girl is going to be staying with us for quite some time, I was thinking you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Seto only snarled. "Then again, maybe not!"

"You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again!" Tea sobbed. "_And I didn't get to say goodbye!"_

"I'll show you to your room," said Seto.

"My room? But I thought…"

"You want-- you want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Tea did follow him. Down a long and beautiful hallway. There were statues and carvings of gargoyles and dragons everywhere. However, she was so frightened already, that all she could do was cry.

Mokuba, who was being held by Seto to light the way, said,

"_Say something to her!"_

"_Huh? Oh," _said Seto. "I…hope you like it here." Mokuba motioned for him to continue. "The mansion is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the west wing."

"What's in the west--?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" snarled Seto. He led Tea to a large bedroom. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you.

"_Dinner," _Mokuba suggested. "_Invite her to dinner!"_

"You will…join me for dinner," said Seto. "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" And with that, he slammed the door.

Tea gasped, and in her overwhelming sorrow, threw herself onto her bed, and cried.

Outside, it had begun to snow.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03


	4. Aw, What a Guy, Johnny

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 04: Aw, What a Guy, Johnny**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

At the arcade, where Johnny Steps and his little followers hung out, Johnny was complaining about the day's events.

"Who does she think she is?" he grumbled. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Johnny!"

"Heh, darn right!" said Weevil.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bare!" said Johnny, throwing stuffed animals (including teddy bears) he'd won into the trash.

"More bears?" asked Weevil.

"What for? Nothing helps," moaned Johnny. "I'm disgraced!"

"Who, you? Never!" said Weevil. "Johnny, you've got to pull yourself together!

Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Johnny,

Looking so down in the dumps.

Every guy here'd love to be you, Johnny,

Even when taking your lumps.

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy!

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not

Very hard

To see why!

No

One's

Slick as Johnny

No one's quick as Johnny

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Johnny's

For there's no one in town half as cool!

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask anyone to double duel…

And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!"

"No

One…"

"Spins like Johnny

No one wins like Johnny!

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Johnny!"

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

"Aw, what a guy, that Johnny!

Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips!"

"Johnny is the best and the rest is all drips!"

"NO

ONE…

Fights like Johnny

Punches lights like Johnny"

"In a wrestling match nobody BITES like Johnny!"

"For there's no one as curly and flashy!"

"As you see, I've got talent to spare!"

"Not a bit of him's fruity or slashy!"

"That's right! And every last one of my dreadlocks is HAIR!"

"No one hits like Johnny!

Matches wits like Johnny!"

"In a spitting match, nobody SPITS like Johnny!"

"I'm especially good at EXPECTORATING! P-TOOIE!"

"TEN POINTS FOR JOHNNY!"

"When I was a lad I ate four-dozen eggs every morning to help me get large.

And now that I'm grown I eat five-dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size

OF A BARGE!"

"NO

ONE

DUELS LIKE JOHNNY!

Acts a fool like Johnny!"

"Then goes tromping around wearing BOOTS like Johnny!"

"I use fringes is all of my decorating!"

"AW, WHAT A GUY! JOHNNY!"

Everyone cheered when the song was done, but the happy atmosphere was broken when Mr. Mutou burst into the arcade.

"Help! Someone help me!" he cried.

"Solomon?"

"Please! Please, I need your help!" he said. "He's got her! He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?"

"Tea! We must go! N-not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down, Solomon," said Johnny. "Who's got Tea locked in a dungeon.

"A beast!" yelled Mr. Mutou. "A horrible, monstrous BEAST!"

There was a second of silence in the arcade before everyone started laughing.

"Was it a big beast?" asked Sid.

"Huge!"

"With a long, ugly snout?" asked Zygore.

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" asked Bonz.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?" asked Mr. Mutou.

"Alright, old man. We'll help you out," said Johnny.

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" But all they did was throw him out of the arcade and into the snow. "WHOA…OOF!"

"Crazy old Solomon," said Bonz.

"Heh, heh, he's always good for a laugh," said Sid.

"Crazy old Solomon, hmm? _Crazy old Solomon, hmm," _said Johnny.

"Weevil, I'm afraid I've been thinking,"

"A dangerous pastime…"

"I know!

But that wacky old coot is Tea's friend

And his sanity's only so-so!

Now, the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I've looked at that loony old man.

See, I promised myself that I'd be with Tea

And right now I'M EVOLVING A PLAN!" Johnny picked up Weevil and began whispering in his ear. "First we…"

"No, would she--?"

"Guess!"

"Now I get it," said Weevil.

"LET'S GO!" they said in unison.

"NO

ONE…"

"Plots like Johnny

Takes cheap shots like Johnny,"

"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Johnny!"

"SO HIS MARRIAGE WE SOON WILL BE CELEBRATING…

AW, WHAT A GUY!

JOHNNY!"

"Will no one help me?!" cried Mr. Mutou.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Tea had just about cried herself out, when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Arthur Hawkins, dear." Tea opened the door, and gasped when she saw a teapot hopping in! "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

"But you're a…you're a…" Tea was so stunned she didn't realize that she was backing into her wardrobe, who was also enchanted. "OH!"

"Oh, ha, ha, careful!" said the wardrobe, who was Mai Valentine.

"This is impossible!" said Tea, sitting down on the bed.

"I know it is!" said Mai. "But, here we are!"

"Told you she was pretty, Grandpa, didn't I?" said Rebecca.

"Alright, Rebecca, now, that'll do," said Arthur. "Slowly now, don't spill!"

"Thank you," Tea said gently, taking a sip.

"Want to see me do a trick?" asked Rebecca. She proceeded to bubble the tea inside her.

"Rebecca!" Arthur scolded her.

"Oops! Sorry," said Rebecca.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear," said Arthur to Tea.

"We all think so," agreed Mai.

"But I've lost my friend. My dreams…everything," said Tea.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see," said Arthur. "Oh! Listen to me! Jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table! Rebecca!"

"Bye!" said Rebecca as she hopped off.

"Well, now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" asked Mai. "Oh! Let's see what I've got in my drawers!" She opened up her drawers and a bunch of moths flew out. "How embarrassing," she chuckled. "Ahem. Ah, here we are," she said, pulling out a pinkish-red hooded dress for Tea. "You'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you," said Tea. "But, I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must!" Mai gasped. Just then, Roland came in, announcing dinner.

"Ahem-ahem-ahem-a…dinner…is served."

Downstairs, Seto was pacing in the dining room.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE, YET?!" he roared.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir," said Arthur. "The poor girl has lost her friend and her freedom all in one day."

"Big Brother," said Mokuba. "Have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE! _I'm not a fool."_

"Good!" said Mokuba. "So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, Mokuba," said Arthur. "These things take time."

"_But the rose has already begun to wilt!"_

"_Oh, it's no use," _sighed Seto. "_She's so beautiful and I'm…_WELL, LOOK AT ME!"

"Oh, you must help her to see _past_ all that," said Arthur.

"I don't know how," complained Seto.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

"Yes," said Mokuba. "When she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come, show me the smile." Seto just bared his fangs.

"But don't frighten the poor girl," said Arthur.

"Impress her with your rapier wit!" Seto nodded.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments," added Mokuba.

"But be sincere."

"And above all…" By this point, Seto was grabbing at his head, he was so confused.

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Just then, they saw the handle of the door moving.

"Here she is!" said Mokuba.

"Good evening." It was only Roland.

"Well, where IS she?" asked Seto.

"Who? Oh! Ha, ha, ha, ha! The girl!" said Roland, playing dumb. "Yes, well, actually, she's in the process off…eh…circumstances…being…what they are…eh, oh…she's not coming."

"…WHAT?!" Seto burst out of the dining room, practically flew up the stairs and ran to Tea's room.

"Mr. Kaiba!" cried Roland. "Sir! PLEASE DO TAKE IT EASY!"

Seto banged on Tea's door three loud times.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"

"I'm not hungry!" Tea answered.

"YOU COME OUT OR I'LL…I'LL…I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"Big Brother," said Mokuba. "I could be wrong, but that _may_ not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please, ATTEMPT to be a gentleman!" Roland begged.

"_But she is being so DIFFICULT!" _Seto said through gritted teeth.

"Gently. Gently," said Arthur.

"Will you come down to dinner?" asked Seto.

"No."

"HMM?" said Seto, pointing to the door.

"Ah-ah-ah," said Roland. "Suave. _Genteel…"_

"_It would give me GREAT PLEASURE…" _Seto tried. "_If you would join me for dinner."_

"Ah…would you say please?" muttered Roland.

"Please."

"No, thank you!" said Tea.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" roared Seto. Turning to his brother and servants he said, "If she doesn't eat with ME, then she doesn't eat AT ALL!" And with that, he ran down the hall, and slammed the door so hard that some of the plaster from the ceiling fell down onto Mokuba's head.

"Oh dear," said Arthur. "That didn't go very well at all, did it?"

"Mokuba," said Roland. "Stand watch at the door, and inform me at once if there is the slightest change!"

"You can count on me, mon capitan!" said Mokuba.

"Well," groaned Roland. "We might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up…"

Seto, who had retreated to the west wing, his bedroom and sanctuary, was taking his anger out on the furniture in the room.

"I ask nicely but she refuses!" he grumbled. "What, what, what does she want me to do? BEG?!" He grabbed the Millennium Necklace and demanded it show him a vision. "Show me the girl!"

"_Well, the master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"_

"_I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"_

Seto sighed. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…_but a monster."_ A petal fell from the rose. "_It's hopeless."_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04


	5. Be Our Guest

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 05: Be Our Guest**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Later that evening, Tea bravely came out of her room and into the hall. Mokuba, who was supposed to be standing guard, was behind a curtain, flirting with the feather duster.

"Oh no!" she shrieked.

"Oh yes!" he said.

"Oh no!" she shrieked again.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" he laughed, holding her before him.

"I've been found by you before," she giggled. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Tea walking around. In his shock, he dropped the feather duster.

"Oh!" she cried.

"Ayah! She has emerged!" he said.

Down in the kitchen, Arthur was putting Rebecca to sleep with all the other teacups. They had become enchanted, but none of the rest of them were his actual grandchildren.

"Come on, now, Rebecca. Into the cupboard with your 'brothers and sisters,'" said Arthur.

"But I'm not sleepy!" yawned Rebecca.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not…" and off she dozed.

"I work and I slave all day long, and for what?" complained the chef-turned-stove. "A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!"

"Oh, stop your grousing," said Arthur. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn!" said Roland. "After all, he did say please."

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the sp--" Suddenly, Tea came in.

"SPLENDID to see you out and about, Miss," said Roland. "I am Roland, head of the household…" Before he could say anything else, Mokuba caught up with Tea and butted in. "…this is Mokuba."

"Ogenki desu ka?" said Mokuba, as he kissed Tea's hand.

"If…stop that…there's…please…anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable…" Mokuba burned Roland's hand. 'OUCH!"

"I _am_ a little hungry," Tea admitted.

"You are?!" said Arthur, joyfully. "Hear that? She's hungry! Start the fire! Break out the napkins! Wake the China!"

"Remember what the master said!" Roland warned.

"Oh, pish-posh. I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!" said Arthur.

"Alright, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread. And then--"

"Roland, I am surprised at you," said Mokuba. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here! Right this way, Miss!"

"Well, keep it down!" said Roland. "If your brother finds out about this it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course," said Mokuba. "What is dinner without a little…music?"

"MUSIC?!"

"My dear Tea," Mokuba began. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner.

Be

Our

Guest.

Be our guest.

Put our service to the test!

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Tea,

And we provide the rest.

Soup du jour

Hot hors'doerves,

Why, we only live to serve!

Try the gray stuff, it's delicious.

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

They can sing, they can dance,

After all, this is Japan!

And the dinner here is never second-best!

Go on unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Hai, our guest

Be our guest!"

"Beef ragout

Cheese soufflé

Pie and pudding on flambé.

We'll prepare and serve with flare

A culinary cabaret!

You're alone and you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared!

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining.

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks!"

"_And it's all in perfect taste that you can best!"_

"Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest!

"Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving.

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.

Ah, those good old days when we were useful…

Suddenly those good old days are gone!"

"Oh…"

"For years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting!

Needing exercise! A chance to use our skills!

Most days we just lay around the mansion…

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oopsie-daisy!"

"It's a guest, it's a guest!

Sakes alive and I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured and

Thank The Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed.

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear, that's fine with me.

While the cups to this, oh shoe it, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven sakes, is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed!

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?"

"_Be our guest!"_

"She's our guest!"

"_Be our guest_

_Be our guest!_

_For you we_

_Will do our best!_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed!_

_Drink your tea, eat your peas_

_Yes indeed, we aim to please!_

_While the candles dance, throw back their heads, lead by their leader, MOKUBA!"_

"Course

By

Course!

One by one!

'til you shout…"

"_Enough, I'm done!"_

"_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up but_

_For now let's eat and_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please be_

_Our _

_Guest!"_

When the song was over, Tea applauded. "Bravo!" she said. "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you," said Roland (even though he'd barely participated). "Ah, ha, ha, good show, wasn't it? It was a splendid performance, everyone. Oh, goodness, look at the time! Now it's off to bed, off to bed…"

"Oh, I couldn't _possibly _go to bed now," said Tea. "It's my first time in an enchanted mansion."

"Enchanted? Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Roland, nervously. "Who said anything about the mansion being enchanted? Ah, ha, it was you? Wasn't it?!" he accused Mokuba.

"I _figured it out for myself,"_ said Tea. "I'd like to look around…if that's alright."

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" asked Mokuba.

"Ah, um, wait a second, wait a second," said Roland. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't have her go…POKING AROUND in CERTAIN PLACES if you _know what I mean!"_

"Perhaps you'd like to take me," said Tea. "I'm sure you know EVERYTHING there is to know about the mansion."

"Ah, well, actually…" said Roland. "A-yes, I do." So they went on a tour.

"As you can see," Roland explained the architecture. "The pseudo-façade dripped away to reveal the numinous Rococo design. Note the unusually adverse vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the late neo-classic _Baroque_ period. And, as I always say, if it's not _Baroque_, don't fix it! Ah, ha, ha. Ah, ha, ah, where was I…?" Roland turned to the enchanted suits of armor, who had all turned their heads to look at Tea as she walked by. "AS YOU WERE!" They all turned their heads back to where they had been. "Now then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-- uh-- Miss?"

Tea was examining a staircase, whose pillars were held up by beautiful statues. Mokuba and Roland rushed up to stop her from going any further.

"What's up there?" asked Tea.

"Where? There?" said Roland. "Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing. Dusty, dull, very boring!"

"Ah, so that's the west wing!" said Tea.

"Nice going!" said Mokuba.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there…"

"Hiding?" said Mokuba. "The-- the master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," said Tea, climbing another step.

"Perhaps, the young lady would like to see something else!" suggested Roland. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…"

"Maybe later," said Tea.

"The gardens!" said Mokuba. "Or, or, or, the, the, the library, perhaps!"

"You have a library?!" exclaimed Tea.

"Yes! We do! Oh indeed!"

"With books!" Roland added.

"Gads of books!"

"Thousands of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"Mountains of books! More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime. Books on every subject ever studied…" Roland and Mokuba monkey-walked down the hall, while Tea, now seeing that they were distracted, decided to venture up to the forbidden west wing.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05


	6. The West Wing

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 06: The West Wing**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Tea walked down a hall after ascending the stairs. There were surplus gargoyle statues everywhere…she even passed a shattered mirror. At the end of the hall were two big doors, the handles of which were the face of a Leogun. She reached up to open the doors when she thought she heard a noise. Upon confirming that it was nothing, she pulled open the doors to the west wing.

It was a strange and eerie place. There were flipped over pieces of furniture and torn tapestries everywhere. The whole room was a mess! She slowly walked through it, looking around in wonder, until she bumped into a small table and knocked it over. "Oh!" she said. Then, something caught her eye.

It looked like a portrait of a man, only there were huge scratch marks across it, as if some creature had deliberately tried to destroy it. Tea gently lifted up the folds of canvas to piece it together, and as she did, she recognized the eyes. She couldn't quite place them, but she knew she had gazed into them before. Suddenly, another sight caught her attention.

A pink glow coming from near the balcony. Tea walked over and gazed in wonder at what appeared to be a floating, ever-blooming rose, kept safely under a dome of glass. She lifted the dome off of the rose, and reached out to touch it. That's when the Beast showed up. Tea gasped. He had been out on the balcony the whole time!

The Beast grabbed the glass dome and put in back over the rose, and growled menacingly at Tea.

"_Why did you come here?"_ he demanded.

"I…I'm sorry," said Tea.

"_I warned you never to COME HERE!"_ he snarled.

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"_Do you realize WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!"_ he roared, swiping at Tea with his claws, missing her and striking a piece of furniture instead.

"STOP!" cried Tea.

"_GET OUT!"_ roared Seto.

"No!" gasped Tea, trying to escape.

"_GET OUT!!!"_ Tea fled in fear from the roar of the Beast. Seto caught his breath again and smacked himself in the face. He'd driven her away.

Tea ran down the stairs while putting on her coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Mokuba.

"Promise or no promise," said Tea. "I can't stay here another minute!"

"Oh, no wait!" said Roland. "Please wait!" But Tea had already gotten on Tristan's motorcycle with him, and was driving as far away from the mansion as possible.

But there was a blizzard happening, and it made it very hazardous to drive. On top of that, more Silver Fangs caught the scent of fresh meat, and chased Tea and Tristan. Tristan kept making wrong turns and accidentally drove into a frozen lake! Luckily, they got out, but the Silver Fangs outnumbered them.

Tristan accidentally popped a wheelie and threw Tea off of his bike. The Silver Fangs had them cornered. Tea picked up a stick and desperately tried to fight them off, but the wolves only bit and broke the stick.

Tea thought she was done for, when suddenly, the Beast appeared. He picked up one of the Silver Fangs, and roared in its face. Then he took on the whole pack. Tea watched in horror as Seto was bitten and chewed on, and as he fearlessly protected her from the Silver Fangs. He picked up the leader and threw it against a tree, knocking it out. Once the rest of the pack saw that their alpha-male had been beaten, they all retreated in fear.

Seto looked up weakly at Tea, let out a distressed grunt, and collapsed in the snow.

Tea looked down. Had he really just done that for her? She considered her options. Sure, she _could_ escape while he was unconscious, but what kind of a person would that make her? Seto had just saved her life, even after she had broken two of her promises; not to go to the west wing, and not to leave the mansion. Tea decided to help Seto onto Tristan's motorcycle, and take him back to the mansion where she nursed him back to health.

Once they were in the den, Seto sat in his chair, licking his wounds like an animal. Tea poured some hot water into a bowl, and soaked a washcloth in it.

"Here now," she said. "Oh, don't do that." Seto only growled at her. The entire staff, who was also in the room, backed away. "Just…hold…still…!" She pressed the warm cloth against Seto's wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared. "THAT HURTS!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't HURT AS MUCH!" Tea yelled.

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't FRIGHTENED ME, I wouldn't have run away!" Tea explained.

"!" said Seto. "Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well YOU should learn to control your temper!" At this, Seto pouted. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little."

"Huh? NNGHHH!"

"By the way…thank you…for saving my life."

"…you're welcome."

Back in town, Johnny and Weevil were meeting with Pegasus, who ran the insane asylum. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," he said. "But he said you'd make it worth my while." Johnny handed Pegasus a thick wad of cash. "Ah, I'm listening."

"It's like this," said Johnny. "I've got my heart set on Tea. But she needs a little…persuasion."

"Heh, ha! Turned him down flat!" said Weevil. Johnny elbowed him in the back of the head.

"Everyone knows her friend Mutou is a lunatic! He was in here tonight, raving about a beast in a mansion!" said Johnny.

"Solomon is harmless," said Pegasus.

"The POINT is," Johnny continued. "Tea would do anything to keep him from being locked up!"

"Yeah, even go out with him!" said Weevil. Johnny made a move like he was about to hit him again.

"So you want me to throw Mr. Mutou into the asylum, unless she agrees to go out with you?" Weevil and Johnny nodded. "Oh, that is despicable," laughed Pegasus. "I love it!"

Back at his house, Mr. Mutou was gathering tools he'd need for rescuing Tea. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! Yes, yes, everything…I don't care what it takes! I'll find that castle and somehow…I'll get her out of there!" And off he went.

Johnny knocked on the door. "Tea? Solomon?"

"Oh well," chuckled Weevil. "Guess it's not going to work after all."

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do we'll be ready for them!" said Johnny. "WEEVIL," he threw Weevil down into the snow beside the game shop. "DON'T MOVE from that spot, until Tea and Mr. Mutou come home!"

"But…but…!" whined Weevil. "Aw, nuts!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 06


	7. Something There

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 07: Something There**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Back at the Beast's mansion, Tea was walking around in the gardens, which were blanketed with snow. She was still a little sad, but Tristan nudged her to play in the snow. She silently thanked him for his efforts to cheer her up.

"Ruff! Ruff!" barked Sam. He romped around in the snow and then jumped into Tea's arms.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she giggled.

Seto was watching from a balcony. He put his paw over his bandaged arm. For some reason, ever since that night, he had been feeling something new for Tea.

"_I've never felt this way about anyone,"_ he said. "I want to do something for her…but what?"

"Oh, well, there's the usual things," said Roland. "Flowers, chocolates…_promises you don't intend to keep."_

"Ah, no, no," said Mokuba. "It must be something very special. Something that sparks her interests…wait a minute!"

Later that day, Seto decided to show Tea the library. "Tea, there's something I want to show you," he said. He opened the door a bit, and then closed it. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Tea raised an eyebrow. "It's a surprise." Tea complied and closed her eyes. Seto took her hands and safely led her into the library.

"Can I open them?"

"No, no, n-not yet," said Seto. "Wait here." He threw open the huge ceiling-to-floor curtains. Tea felt the sunshine on her eyelids.

"Now can I open them?" she asked.

"Alright…now." Tea opened her eyes and gasped. The entire room was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. All the books she could ever read.

"I can't believe it!" she said. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You…you like it?" asked Seto.

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours!"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Ah, ha! I knew it would work!" said Mokuba, who was watching from the hallway with the rest of the staff.

"What? What worked?" asked Rebecca.

"Hmm, hmm," chuckled Roland. "It's very…encouraging."

"I didn't see anything!" said Rebecca.

"Come along, Rebecca," said Arthur. "There's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, Grandpa!"

Over the next few days, Tea and Seto began to grow closer. There were still a few variables in which Seto didn't do too well, like eating with utensils instead of just one's face.

But Arthur and Rebecca were there to help him along. He tried to eat with a spoon, but it didn't quite work. Then, Tea decided to meet him halfway. She lifted her bowl in the air and just sipped the oatmeal out of it. Seto could do that! And he did!

Later on, she showed him how to feed the birds.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind._

_But he was mean and he was coarse_

_And unrefined._

_And now he's dear, and so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Seto was ecstatic when he got the birds to eat out of his hands! He hoped that before long, he'd have Tea eating out of his hands!

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw._

_And when we touched she didn't shudder _

_At my paw._

_Though, it can't be._

_I'll just ignore. But then_

_She's never looked at me that way before._

Tea, a bit taken aback at the recent events, retreated behind a tree. Was she really falling in love with a beast?

_New_

_And a bit_

_Alarming._

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True_

_That he's no_

_Prince Charming,_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!_

From inside the mansion, Mokuba, Roland and Arthur watched happily as the two teenagers found each other.

"Well, who'd have thought?" sang Mokuba.

"Well, bless my soul!" sang Arthur.

"Well, who'd have known?" sang Roland.

"Well, who indeed?" sang Arthur.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" sang Mokuba.

"It's so peculiar…" sang Arthur.

"We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before!"

"Hmm, you know

Perhaps there's something there

That wasn't there before," sang Roland.

"What?" asked Rebecca.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before," sang Arthur.

"What's there, Grandpa?"

"Shh, I'll tell you when you're older."

Later that night, Seto was taking a bath, getting ready for his 'big date' of sorts.

"Tonight is the night!" said Mokuba.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Seto admitted.

"You don't have time to be timid," said Mokuba, pointing to the wilting rose. "You must be bold! Daring!"

"Bold…daring!" Seto repeated. Then, he shook himself dry like an animal.

"There will be music," Mokuba said. "Romantic candlelight, provided by myself. And, when the moment is right, you confess your love!"

"Yes," said Seto. "I can, I c- I, I-- no. I can't."

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything!" said Seto as Noah cut and styled his mane.

"Well then, you must tell her! Voila! Oh, you look so…so…"

"Stupid," said Seto. He looked like the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz!

"Not quite the word I was looking for, but, perhaps, a…little more off the top!" Just then, Roland came in.

"Ah-ah-eh-eh-eh-em! Your lady…awaits."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 07


	8. Tale As Old As Time

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 08: Tale As Old As Time**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Tea entered the ballroom in a lovely gold gown. Seto straightened his tie and cleared his throat. They approached one another. Seto bowed and Tea curtseyed.

"Tale As Old As Time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast."

After Seto and Tea had dinner, Tea pulled Seto out onto the ballroom floor, where they proceeded to dance.

"Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise!

Tale As Old As Time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong."

Tea rested her head on Seto's massive chest. He looked up happily at Mokuba and Roland, who silently cheered him on.

"Certain as the sun

Rising in the East

Tale As Old As Time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast."

Mokuba 'dimmed the lights' such as it were.

"Tale As Old As Time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and

The Beast."

Tea and Seto left the ballroom and went out onto the balcony.

"Off to the cupboard with you, now, Rebecca," said Arthur. "It's past your bedtime." With a kiss, Arthur added, "Goodnight, love." Rebecca hopped down from the tray, and before going to the kitchen, stole one last look at the potential couple on whose shoulders rested the entire mansion's fate.

Out on the balcony, Seto was working up the nerve to tell Tea how he felt.

"Tea," he said. "Are you…happy here with me?"

"Yes," Tea said, truthfully. Then, she looked very wistful.

"What is it?" asked Seto.

"If only I could see my friends again. Just for a moment. I miss them so much." Seto thought for a moment.

"There is a way," he said. And he took Tea to the west wing. "This necklace will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

"I'd like to see Mr. Mutou…please," said Tea. The Millennium Necklace glowed brightly, and then showed Tea a vision of Mr. Mutou, out in the cold, coughing and collapsing. "Mr. Mutou!" she cried. "Oh no! He's sick! He may be dying…and he's all alone!"

Seto looked painfully at the rose. He really wanted to become human again, but he knew that it would be wrong to keep Tea locked up with him when this old man needed her help.

"Then…you, you must go to him," he said.

"What did you say?"

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean…I'm free?"

"_Yes."_

"Oh, thank you!" said Tea. "Hold on, Mr. Mutou, I'm on my way!" She turned to give the necklace back to Seto, but he said,

"Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back…_and remember me."_

"_Thank you for understanding how much he needs me,"_ said Tea. Little did she know how much Seto needed her, too. She touched his cheek with affection before turning to leave.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I must say everything is going just swimmingly," said Roland. "I knew you had it in you, ha, ha!"

"I let her go," said Seto.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes, splen…you what? Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I had to," said Seto.

"Yes, yes, but, but…_how?"_

"_Because…I love her."_

"HE DID WHAT?!" exclaimed the staff.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," said Roland.

"She's going away?" whined Rebecca.

"But he was so close!" moaned Mokuba.

"After all this time," said Arthur. "He's finally learned to love."

"That's it, then!" said Mokuba. "That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return," said Arthur. No one noticed as Rebecca slipped away.

"Now it's too late…" sighed Roland.

Up on the balcony of the west wing, Seto watched in sorrow as Tea and Tristan rode away from his mansion. Venting out his anger and sadness, he roared as loudly as he could, scaring them away even faster.

"Mr. Mutou!" Tea called into the night. "Mr. Mutou…!" Then she gasped at the sight of the old man lying face-down in the snow.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 08


	9. Kill The Beast

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 09: Kill The Beast**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Tea and Tristan helped Mr. Mutou back home and into his bed. Weevil, who by this time had been frozen inside a snowman, emerged and said,

"Woo! They're back!"

Mr. Mutou groggily opened his eyes to the sight of Tea and Yugi nursing him back to health.

"_Tea…?"_

"Shh, it's alright, Mr. Mutou, I'm home," said Tea.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said Mr. Mutou, hugging her.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"But, the Beast…how did you escape?" asked Mr. Mutou.

"I didn't escape, Mr. Mutou, he, he let me go," said Tea.

"That horrible Beast?!"

"But he's different now, Mr. Mutou," said Tea. "He's…_changed somehow."_ Just then, Rebecca popped out of Tea's backpack.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh," chuckled Tea. "A stowaway!"

"Oh, hello there, little girl," said Mr. Mutou. "Didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Tea," said Rebecca. "Why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Rebecca, of course I do," said Tea. "It's just…" Then, there was a knock at the door.

"May I help you?" Tea asked after opening the door to find Pegasus.

"I've come to collect Yugi's grandfather," he said.

"His grandfather…?" asked Tea.

"Don't worry, Miss," said Pegasus, directing her attention to the paddy wagon that said 'Asylum for Loons.' "We'll take good care of him."

"Yugi's grandfather's not crazy!" Tea said, deeply offended.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" yelled Weevil. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

"No! I won't let you!" said Tea.

"Tea?" came Mr. Mutou's voice. He came out of the house to see what was going on.

"Solomon!" said Weevil. "Tell us again, old pal. Just how big WAS the Beast?"

"He was, I mean, I was…e-e-enormous!" said Mr. Mutou. "I'd say at least eight…no! More like ten feet!" But the town only roared in laughter.

"Ah, ha, ha!" laughed Weevil. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!"

"It's true, I tell you!" cried Mr. Mutou. Then, Pegasus's men grabbed him up and dragged him away.

"Get him out of here!" said Weevil.

"No!" yelled Tea. "You can't do this!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Johnny. "Poor Tea. It's a shame about your friend."

"You know he's not crazy, Johnny," Tea pleaded.

"I might be able to clear up this…little misunderstanding…_if…"_

"If what?"

"IF you go out with me!"

"What?"

"One little word, Tea, that's all it takes," said Johnny.

"Never!" said Tea.

"Have it your way!" said Johnny. Pegasus's men were busy trying to get Mr. Mutou into the wagon, but he kept struggling.

"TEA!" he yelled. "Let go of me!" Tea ran inside the house and came back with the Millennium Necklace.

"Mr. Mutou's not crazy and I can prove it!" she declared. "SHOW ME THE BEAST!" And the Millennium Necklace showed everyone a vision of Seto Kaiba the Beast. He was roaring and bearing his fangs, making him look very scary.

"Is it dangerous?" asked one woman.

"Oh, no, no," said Tea. "He'd never hurt anyone! Please, I, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle…he's my friend."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for this monster!" said a very jealous and threatened Johnny.

"He's no monster, Johnny," said Tea. "YOU are!"

That last comment infuriated Johnny. He took the Millennium Necklace from Tea and captivated the mob with his words of fear and hatred.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" he said. "The Beast will make off with your children!" The town gasped in fear. "He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" cried Tea.

"We're not safe until his skin is tanned into leather for my boots!" Johnny ranted. "I say we KILL THE BEAST!" Everyone cheered and began to sing.

"We're not safe until he's dead."

"He'll come stalking through the land."

"Said to sacrifice our monsters to his greedy duelist hand!"

"He'll wreak havoc on our city if we let him wander free…"

"So it's time to take some action, boys," sang Johnny. "IT'S TIME TO FOLLOW ME!!!

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride!

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the big gates of a mansion

And there's something truly terrible inside!

It's a Beast, he's got fangs, razor-sharp ones.

Massive paws, killer claws for the feast!

Hear him roar

See him foam

But we're not coming home 'til he's dead…

GOOD AND DEAD!"

"YEAH!" agreed the mob.

"KILL THE BEAST!"

"No!" yelled Tea. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" said Johnny. "Bring the old man!"

"Get your hand off me!" Mr. Mutou yelled as he and Tea were thrown into the game shop's cellar.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" said Johnny, locking the cellar doors.

"Let us out!" Tea demanded.

"We'll rid the city of this Beast…WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"Bring a light

Hitch a ride,"

"Screw your courage to the sticking place," Johnny sang, quoting Macbeth.

"_We're counting on Johnny to lead the way!_

_Through the mist_

_To a wood_

_Where there'll be a haunted mansion_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a Beast, one as tall as a mountain._

_We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased._

_Tally foot_

_Tally ho_

_Pump your legs_

_To and fro_

_Praise The Lord and here we go!"_

"WE'LL LAY SIEGE TO THE MANSION AND BRING BACK HIS HEAD!!!" roared Johnny.

Meanwhile, Tea and Mr. Mutou were still trapped in the cellar.

"I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault!" said Tea. "Oh, Mr. Mutou, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something!"

Rebecca, who was outside, looked around and saw Mr. Mutou's invention. "Aw!" she said when she realized that she could use that massive machine to bust them out of there.

"_We don't like_

_What we don't_

_Understand, in fact it scares us and_

_This monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns_

_Bring your knives_

_Save your children and your lives_

_We'll save the city and our lives…_

_LET'S KILL THE BEAST!"_

Back at the mansion, the staff was brooding and complaining that all their efforts had been for naught.

"I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" said Roland.

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all!" said Mokuba. Suddenly, they heard Sam barking. "Could it be?"

"Is it she?" asked Arthur. They all ran over to the window, only to see a mob of angry people marching through the courtyard.

"Ayah!" cried Mokuba. "Invaders!"

"Encroachers!" said Roland.

"And they have the Necklace!" said Arthur.

"Warn the master," said Roland. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" Suddenly, the door slammed and startled him. "AH-HA!"

"Take whatever booty you can find," said Johnny. "But remember…THE BEAST IS MINE!"

"_Hearts ablaze_

_Banners high_

_We go marching into battle unafraid_

_Of all the danger just increased!"_ sang the staff.

"_Raise the flag_

_Sing the song_

_Here we go and fifty strong and fifty_

_Men cannot be wrong!_

_LET'S KILL THE BEAST!"_ and the mob rammed a huge log-turned-battering ram into the door.

"Pardon me, master," said Arthur to Seto, who was brooding in the west wing.

"_Leave me in peace,"_ he said.

"But sir, the mansion is under attack!"

"KILL THE BEAST!

KILL THE BEAST!"

"This isn't working!" said Mokuba. He and the rest of the staff were blocking the doors, trying to prevent them from being busted open.

"Oh, Mokuba," cried the feather duster. "We must to SOMETHING!"

"Wait!" said Mokuba. "I know!"

"KILL THE BEAST!

KILL THE BEAST!"

"What shall we do, master?" asked Arthur.

"_It doesn't matter now," _said Seto, sadly. "_Just let them come."_

"KILL THE BEAST!

KILL THE BEAST!

KILL THE BEAST!" With one final blow, the door of the mansion flew open, and the mob slowly and cautiously entered what appeared to be an empty, lifeless foyer. How wrong were they.

Weevil, thinking he was just an ordinary candelabra, picked up Mokuba. Then, Mokuba yelled,

"NOW!" And all the enchanted objects sprang into action, beating up the mob. Johnny, however, made his way up the stairs in search of the Beast.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was starting a coal fire in Mr. Mutou's invention. She blew air at the glowing coals. "Yes!" she said in joy as she got the machine going. "Here we go!"

"What the devil…?" said Mr. Mutou, peering through a small crack in the cellar doors. Then he saw his machine barreling down straight at them! "Tea, look out!" The machine rammed right through the cellar doors, and exploded on impact. All that was left was Rebecca, hanging from a spring by her nose/handle saying,

"You guys GOTTA try this thing!" (A/N: Well, they can't, since you just blew it up!)

Back at the mansion, the enchanted beer steins were whipping tomatoes at intruders, Arthur and his little army of teacups attacked in their own way.

"UP HERE, YOU SCUMMY SCUM! NOW!" and he and his teacups poured hot tea on an intruder.

Even Mai helped to defend the mansion by jumping off of the stairs onto someone. "WHOA…OW!" she wailed as she flattened him.

Johnny kicked open the door to a room…no Beast in there…so he moved on.

Mai was busy fighting people off when a man stumbled inside of her. When he popped out of her armoire doors, he was dressed like a woman!

"EYAAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

Weevil was holding a torch up against Mokuba, trying to melt him. Mokuba was terrified, but luckily for him, Roland appeared, dressed like Napoleon, and slid down the stairs banister, scissors in hands, and poked them right into Weevil's butt.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOW!" screamed Weevil.

Tristan, Tea and Mr. Mutou had all piled onto Tristan's motorcycle, and were now making their way back to the mansion.

One of Johnny's followers was torturing the poor feather duster by ripping her feathers out. Mokuba ran to her rescue, and burned the guy in the butt, causing him to fly up in the air in pain, and drop the feather duster, who landed right in Mokuba's arms.

Sam was being chased into the kitchen by the mob. They all threw knives at him, which he avoided by cowering under the stove. The mob laughed at him…but then…the stove laughed and flared up! Frightened, the mob fled! The staff jumped for joy and cheered.

"And STAY out!" said Roland. Mokuba grabbed him and kissed him on the cheeks for saving his life. Roland, however, disgustedly slapped him.

But one of the mob was still at large. Johnny had made his way up to the west wing, where he found the Beast. He stretched out his bow-and-arrow, drawing Seto's attention. Seto knew he was about to be attacked, but he didn't care. The woman he loved was gone. What did he have to live for? He turned away with a sad moan.

Johnny released his hand, sending the arrow flying straight into Seto's neck. Seto roared in agony, and Johnny kicked him through the window and out onto the roof.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed maniacally. "Get up!" he ordered. "GET UP!" But Seto did nothing. "What's the matter, Beast?" Johnny taunted him. "Too 'kind and gentle' to FIGHT BACK?!" Seto only moaned sadly, and hung his head. Johnny looked around, and found a gargoyle water spout, which he pried off the roof and determined to use as a club.

"NO!" came a voice. Seto looked down at the courtyard.

"_Tea,"_ he breathed.

"No! Johnny, DON'T!" Tea cried. Before Johnny could bring the club down onto Seto, Seto grabbed it with his massive paw, and stood up-- NOW he had something to fight for!

"Let's go, Tristan!" said Tea. Tristan drove through the already-busted-open doors.

Seto and Johnny wrestled and fought all around the roof of the mansion in the rain. They were only able to see each other when lightning flashed.

Tea ran up to the west wing.

Somehow, in the fight, Johnny and Seto had gotten separated. Johnny smashed what he thought was the Beast, but turned out to just be a gargoyle. There was a whole row of them.

"COME ON OUT AND FIGHT!" he challenged. "Were you in love with her, Beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you WHEN SHE HAD SOMEONE LIKE ME!?!" Johnny sensed something behind him…and turned around to come face to face with Seto. They fought some more, and Seto snapped at him, eventually biting the club, leaving Johnny weaponless. "It's over, Beast…TEA IS MINE!"

Seto angrily snapped at Johnny, and finally grabbed a hold of his collar, and lifted him over the edge of the mansion.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Johnny begged. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Seto stared at him with bitter hatred…but then he realized that he was still human underneath. He couldn't commit murder. He lifted one eyebrow…then the other…then slowly pulled Johnny back to the ledge.

"_Get out."_

"Ah!" Johnny whimpered.

"Seto!" came Tea's voice. She was on the balcony.

"_Tea!" _said Seto. Tea reached out her hand and Seto climbed up the roof towards it. "_Tea!" _he breathed again. He gently touched his paw to her face. "_You came back!"_ Suddenly, their happy reunion was cut short, as Johnny plunged a knife into Seto's back. Seto roared in pain, and Johnny lost his balance. Tea only had time to pull Seto back to safety, and Johnny plummeted to his death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed.

Tea helped Seto back onto the balcony and laid him down just as the staff rushed out.

"_You…you came back," _Seto said softly.

"Of course I came back!" said Tea. "I couldn't let them…oh, this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner…"

"_Maybe…it's better…it's better this way…"_

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright," Tea whimpered. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see!"

"_At least…I got to see you…one last time…"_ Seto's eyes rolled back in his head. Tea put her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"No…no!" she cried. "Please…please…_please don't leave me!"_ she begged. "…_I love you."_

Just then, the last petal of the rose fell. Seto's time was up.

Tea cried and cried, until sparks of magic shot down from the sky. Slowly, she felt Seto rise beneath her. She got up and backed off, and watched in amazement as Seto's paw changed back to a human hand. Then, his foot changed back to a human foot. The magic continued to change him, until he had completely regained human form

The magic gently set him back down on the balcony. He slowly picked himself up, looked at his hands and turned around. He was human.

"Tea…" he breathed. "It's me!" Tea was skeptical. She looked deep into his blue eyes, and recognized him. Only one person could have that warm gaze.

"It _is_ you!" she said happily. Slowly, the two lovers leaned in, and kissed. The magic shot up like fireworks and un-enchanted the mansion.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 09


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Beauty and the Beast Chapter 10: Beauty and the Beast**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

As the spell broke, everyone in the mansion who had been turned into a household object regained their human form.

"Mokuba!" said Seto as Mokuba changed back. Next was Roland. "Roland!" Then Arthur Hawkins. "Professor Hawkins! …Look at us!"

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" cried Rebecca excitedly. She rode out on Sam, who changed back into a real dog, and Rebecca changed back into the little girl that she was.

"Oh, my goodness!" chuckled Arthur, giving his granddaughter a hug.

"It is a miracle!" Mokuba declared.

Later that day, everyone in the mansion celebrated as Tea and Seto danced together.

"Ah, love," sighed Mokuba. Just then, the maid (who had been turned into the feather duster and was now human again) walked past. Mokuba was about to go after her, when Roland intervened.

"Well, Master Mokuba," he said. "Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, Roland," said Mokuba. "I told you she would break the spell!"

"I beg your pardon, Master Mokuba," Roland laughed. "But I believe I told you!"

"No, you didn't. I told you!"

"You most certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed pea brain!"

"En guard!" said Mokuba. "You, you overgrown pocket watch!" The two began slapping each other playfully.

Rebecca, Arthur and Mr. Mutou watched happily as Seto and Tea danced.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, Grandpa?" asked Rebecca.

"Of course, my dear. Of course," said Arthur.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East_

_Tale As Old As Time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale As Old As Time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty _

_And_

_The_

_Beast_

_Ahh_

_Ahhh_

_AAHHH!_

* * *

THE END


End file.
